A Tiger and Bunny Christmas Carol
by drawyoursword1
Summary: A re-telling of a classic in the spirit of the season, with the flavor of Tiger and Bunny. Best. flavor. ever. Lloyds as Scrooge, Fire Emblem as the Ghost of Christmas Past and Kotetsu as Kratchett. Merry Christmas ybarry, and Merry Christmas again! T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

A TIGER AND BUNNY CHRISTMAS CAROL! Chapter 1

Brace yourself loyal T&amp;B lovelies, this one is for the long haul!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I don't think I've ever seen a better opportunity to screw up Lloyds' character as Scrooge in a fanfic. It's too easy it's laughable. He's such a moldable persona. Refreshing, no? Anywhoo, Merry Christmas T&amp;B fans!

PS: Food for thought: imagine Ben narrating the story!

It was Stern Build year 1970-something. Post-defeat of Jake and just before Christmas break. Alexander Lloyds was combing through Apollon's funds with ferocity. Not a penny to spare for keeping the Hero enterprise in top condition, or as good a condition as any at this price.

However, as far as this miser was concerned, the benefits did not outweigh the price. Constantly, the drive for monetary gain had gotten in the way of the human spirit found in the extraordinary people of his employ-Heroes. Any yet, Lloyds could only see a company to be ran ragged. A business. Farther away with every year was his real purpose in leading Apollon-protecting the people. And that is where our story comes in…

Keith Goodman, otherwise known as Sky High, bustled in the door of Apollon's office as though he owned the building and were responsible for the happiness of all living things therein.

"Merry Christmas One and All!" he shouted merrily.

Kotetsu balked at his entrance and grinned in spite of himself. "Merry Christmas Sky High, how are you?"

"I dropped by to spread the cheer of the Season by making merry, and merry again!"

Keith was decked out in a custom Santa Claus flight suit that blared his company logo across his wide shoulders.

"Back from that toy drive, eh? You're a saint and a half, Keith. I'm sorry I didn't join you-uh-"

"What is it?"

Kotetsu looked behind him nervously and said in a lower voice: "I had to stay to make sure I have the hours to visit Kaede this year, I mean a real visit."

"Hours? Did you not stay through Thanksgiving this year?"

"Yeah, but then he had more tasks before I could leave and I really needed the money so I stayed and then covered someone else's shift."

"But, surely this counts as promotion of the company?"

"Well, I thought so too but Mr. Lloyds doesn't see it that way." Said Kotetsu despondently.

"I see. I shall talk to him! Perhaps a friendly invitation to our holiday party will lighten his heart!"

Before Tiger could look at Lloyds door closing, Keith had swept into the office with the trailing winter winds lifting every piece of paper in the room.

"Mr. Lloyds, Sir! Merry Christmas, and again a Merry Christmas to you!"

Lloyds was shocked to say the least. His work of the past few days now littered his floor. However, a star hero from another company was to be treated carefully. Sky High could not read a bad mood to save his life. And Lloyds was in a terrible mood.

"Sky High. I would think you of all people would be taking advantage of your block leave for the season, considering your hours."

"I came to personally invite you to the Poseidon Christmas Spectacular. Please come for the good will that has always been between your companies, Mr. Lloyds. It will be a fantastic way to spend Christmas!"

"Christmas Day, you say? Thank you I'd rather not." he replied testily.

"Oh I see, how rude of me, of course you must have family plans."

"No I just prefer to be alone this time of year. The benefits of catching up on work are far more important. Let the masses celebrate. This job needs constant vigilance. You understand that well, don't you?"

"I suppose, but Christmas joy comes from sharing it with others, surely there must be someone you-"

"Mr. Goodman, you try my patience." said Lloyds icily. "Now, you keep Christmas in your way" gruffed Lloyds, stiffly walking Keith to the door, "and I'll keep it in mine. Good Afternoon."

"uuh, yes, Sir." said Keith dejectedly "And a Merry!"-

Slam! The hinges squeaked lightly from the force.

"Christmas, sir." ended Keith weakly. Kotetsu raced to his side, shooing him away from the door and to his own cubicle.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry Sky High, I should have told you he was in a mood. I have something for you though, I didn't think I would see you till New Years'."

Kotetsu opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of bright blue insoles, and a small, beribboned dog bone. Keith's eyes lit up.

"It's quite alright Mr. Wild. Thank you so very much for the gifts. I need to get going anyway, but I leave you with an old favorite, trusting you to drink responsibly, and responsibly again!"

Keith revealed a very, very old-looking bottle of port from his slick Santa outfit.

"Whoa, Keith, how did you score something this good?" exclaimed the older man, eyeing the dusty bottle in his hands from top to bottom. "I don't know what to say!"

"They gave it to me as a job well done for this year, but I thought you would appreciate it more than me. Have a Merry Christmas Mr. Wild!"

"You too Sky High, Merry Christmas!"

And Keith was gone in a whirlwind. Kotetsu was working downstairs, finishing the paperwork on his last escapade.

"Whoo, man is it chilly in here-what, a fancy building like this can't afford the heating that comes with it?" Tiger thinks out loud to his uncooperative stapler, crunching down the device a little too hard.

"Not another one-"

"Kotetsu!" barks Lloyds over his intercom, sending papers to the floor.

"On my way, Sir!

The door to Lloyds' cold, dimly lit office creaked open and Kotetsu carefully walked in.

"Well, Sir I'm not sure what this is for but you should probably put in a request to have that door oiled, I mean it's downright creepy and um-" Kotetsu stumbled, not reading the touchy mood still lingering in Lloyds' office.

"Sit down." commanded Lloyds. Kotetsu sat. "That can wait. What I want to know are your Leave plans for this coming holiday exactly."

"Well Sir, it's in the paperwork I sent earlier." Kotetsu fidgeted like a kid in the principal's office. "Christmas falls on a weekend this year, so it will be like any other weekend but I thought, you know, compensating for the 8 hours it takes to drive out, then requesting Monday would be like just asking for a day off-"

"And what have I told you several times before about losing precious time Wild Tiger?" retorted the senior man "Who will be here to pick up the slack of all that festive waste?"

"Sir, I-"

"Don't interrupt. If you hasten to your residence like you hasten to your lunch hour every day then I'm sure you can work in the time for a night of quality time you go on about. The weekend given will be time enough and you're lucky to get that."

"Sir, I, considering my family, they want to invite others over on Sunday to spend time while I'm there as well. If I have to be back here on Monday I'll need to leave on that same day, and I-"

"Sounds like you need more accepting people in your life, considering your line of work."

"Mr Lloyds, Sir!" said Tiger, gathering his courage "it's Christmas time! It's the time for finding love, hope and generosity in your heart! Those companies and business partner's will be off, and the ones that aren't will be off, and the ones that aren't will put off business until after that week. You can't seriously expect me to tell my kid that-"

"That will do Wild Tiger! Now, you will be here, ready to take New Years' proposals in person on Monday. I don't care if they tell you it can be done over any device-Apollon deals with real people and looks them in the eye when they do business." thundered Lloyds, boring into Kotetsu's face with his glare. Kotetsu looked despondently back at him. "Or-"

"I can always quit, right?" Kotetsu said unexpectedly. His voice was gentle, laced with disappointment and a little sadness. "You know, Sir, I might not think much of you, but my family would love to have you over one of these days."

Lloyds looked back at him curiously. He had employees in the past who spat in his face before walking out for less. The old fool. Kotetsu laughed in that easy laugh, before closing the squeaky door.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Lloyds."

Kotetsu had closed the door carefully before it opened again with a genial 'hey, Merry Christmas, Saito!' as the doctor walked in with Agnes, carrying a new proposal.

"Happy Holidays, Sir." Said Agnes breezily, candy cane striped nails digging into the proposal. Saito's greeting was too low to hear.

"How can I help you two?"

"You see Sir, Apollon is far higher in our quota than expected this year form the publicity we gained during the Jake Martinez incident. From the funding we have left, we thought it would make a statement for the company if we made a donation to the Sternbuild Orphanage College Fund.

"Have you seen the final budget?"

The room was still for a moment. Lloyds looked far less in the spirit than both of them.

"…-,-" Saito said, cowering behind Agnes somewhat.

"I took a look at it, and we're far above average, Sir. Considering the public climate, I thought it would be more prudent to gain the trust of the people with a show of Generosity-"

"A show!?"

Agnes' eyebrow twitched with the criticism. But she hid her annoyance well. It had been her quick thinking that had increased revenue in the first place. The old Scroo-

"And if another incident happens like Jake? What are we working on that can prevent the astronomical damage costs we endure from putting us under?"

Both employees were silent in contempt. "No ideas, eh? I suggest you find new ones concerning this company. That is where my interest lies. Not in some orphanage that has the pity of every citizen on the street!"

Saito and Agnes hid their shock and looked at each other, disappointed.

"Well then, Sir," said Agnes smoothly "We should…get right on that. Enjoy your holiday."

"Hmph."

The producer followed the engineer out of the office, a defeated look on their faces.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu was driving home quickly, anxious to beat the holiday traffic. But there was hardly traffic to beat downtown.

"I'm one of the few and the proud working for a ball buster again. Everyone else is home mmm?" laughed Kotetsu to himself "Well, at least it's on a weekend this time. Just gotta make one more stop."

Kotetsu pulled his green 4Runner into the side street of the Gold Stage closest to Barnaby's apartment. He promptly let himself in with the key his partner trusted him with.

"Heyyy, ready Bunny?"

"Yeah, I've got two suitcases ready. And here's the box of the food, the red one is decorations" sighed Barnaby, leaning on the door post "I'll put it down stairs."

"Hand those to me and we can prop the door with that box."

"Alright."

The two heroes lift the heavy boxes and walk downstairs with ease.

"So, did Lloyds give you the time getting back on Monday?"

"Uhhh, yeah Sky High came in today-You were right as always about those insoles Bunny, if I didn't know better, I'd say you worked for-"

"Kotetsu."

"Yeah?"

"He didn't, did he?"

Kotetsu looked quietly at him.

"That old miser. Honestly, if he paid more attention to people instead of figures th-*cough, cough* Unhh…

The box Barnaby was carrying slid down a bit.

"You okay pal? Kotetsu asked, his voice full of concern. Barnaby grimaced and held his chest when he coughed this time. How had he missed that? They'd been so busy and Kotetsu had been avoiding Barnaby to keep his present a secret. But if whatever he had got worse…

"It's a cold. I've just been nursing it a while" he admitted, "that's why I asked for leave before Christmas."

"I thought you were taking medicine for it, though?"

"I am, and it works, a little. It only needs more time. Anyway let's get goin and I'll be fine, it feels better when I'm with y-"

Kotetsu's eyebrows raised, and he gave a hearty laugh at Barnab's blush and grumbles of 'let's go, old geezer.'

Across town, at the residence of Alexander Lloyds, the sun was setting. Lloyds plowed his way through the snow to his front door, longing for his warn armchair and nightcap. He paused on the doorstep momentarily. A trick of the light, maybe, but in the lion-shaped knocker on his door, he thought he saw an ugly, pallid face with a mole in place of the lion-head. Blinking and shaking his head, he went upstairs and dressed for bed after a long day. He was sinking into his cold, silk sheets when he heard an eerie voice.

"LLooooooooooyds"

Lloyds' heart skipped a beat, shifting his eyes toward the empty, decorative fireplace in his massive bedroom. 'Nothing. Must have worked too long today' he thought, turning over once again.

"Llooooooooyds" the voice whispered again. Lloyds dared a peek over his silk-clad shoulder to see a white, see-through figure slowly emerged from the dark walls, like a cobwebbed lantern.

"Alexaaaander Llooooooooooooooyds" moaned the terrible voice. There could be no mistaking it now. There was a great scraping and dragging sound, and Lloyds beheld a ghastly white figure emerging from his fireplace. Dragging what sounded like iron mallets on the floor behind him was the ghost of Lloyds' old boss and business partner who died in custody after the Jake incident-Albert Maverick. He wore long, heavy chains . Around his worn, rotting neck was a butterfly necktie, and a kerchief around his slackened jaw. Lloyds did not believe it.

"Stop right there now, who are you!?"

"ASK ME WHO I WAS!" boomed the terrible sounding ghost. His voice rattled the expensive knick knacks on his mantle and broke a glass award on the bedside table. However Lloyds saw he was in no position to negotiate.

"Who-who were you then?"

"I am the ghost of your old business partner, Albert Maverick" he moaned painfully.

"Maverick? But what happened to you? These chains? What is this?"

"I bear the terrible weight of the chains I wove in life…." He turned his full attention to Lloyds now, backing into a corner-as though he had any chance of escape. "And the same thing will happen to YOU if you do not change your ways, Alexander Llooooooyds!"

"What! What is the meaning of this? I may be demanding, but I'm not the man you were, murdering people to further your interests" snapped Lloyds, gathering his courage. "You should have done better busine-"

"BUSINESS!" wailed the tormented ghost. Lloyds backed down again. "MANKIND was my business! Good will, Generosity, Love were all my business. I came to warn you Alexander, listen and take heed, for we are all the same in death."

Lloyds shook with fright but didn't let any of it show through his voice.

"Very well, I'm listening."

Raising his rotted, pale fingers, the ghost gestured toward the window. "Tonight you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to them and change your ways, or my fate" said the ghost, stepping out onto Lloyds' window ledge, "WILL BE YOOOOUUURS" he wailed. Lloyds ran to the window, looking out and expecting to see an unsightly smudge on the sidewalk. Instead the ghost of tormented souls, bearing chains of their sins, floated aimlessly through the empty night sky. He slammed the window shut and leaned against it, breathing fast. 'A dream' he decided 'All a bad dream from that ridiculous holiday platter from yesterday.' And with that reasoning, Alexander Lloyds fell back into his bunk, hoping for the end of what was going to be a very long night.

He heard the whispering voice again, but it was lighter, and more feminine. "Lloyyyyds. Lloooooyyyyyyds….GET 'CHA CHEAP ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I-Ahhh, now there we are now darling."

Lloyds grabbed his nightrobe hastily before facing the passive-aggressive spirit. Sh-He was decked out in what could only be described as a glamourously trimmed gold star vest, shimmering tights and flowing, bright flame wings.

"You're looking at the Ghost of Christmas Past. Pleasure to school ya, Mister Miser" purred the otherworldly being. If this was a dream, Lloyds figured he might have to delve into his subconscious more often to confirm his masculitiy. The ghost only shook his head.

"Long past?"

"Your past. And aaaallll it's demons, honey" said the flamboyant ghost with a wink "now let's get a move on before you really do fall over and die."

Lloyds blinked, taking in the situation."If this is only a dream, then I can't come to any harm, but…"

Lloyds reluctantly took the proffered glowing arm and stepped out onto the ledge. It only took a few seconds for the vertigo to kick in.

"Now, I'll not fall if I do this right?"

"It is my concern how you live your life" said the spirit mischievously "not how you die."

Lloyds turned back toward the open window and was pulled into the night, a blazing light beside him, keeping him in place.

Before long, the night receded and the two came to a stop in front of a boarding school. Lloyds walked forward, leaning against the bars of the gate surrounding the dismal looking building.

"This is my old school. I remember it like it was yesterday" he gasped. "There I am, on my way to study!"

A trail of small boys started traveling down the road, chatting and laughing together.

"And there's everyone!" said the older man joyously. His eyes shone with recollection, an enourmous grin plastered on his face. You would never guess he was the same man he was 6 hours ago. "All of my old friends, hey! All of them-"

Fire Emblem looked at him empathetically as he walked after the illusions, to turn around and look at the huge, empty building behind him. Soon, the building was left without one soul. Not even a groundskeeper. All except for a single, sad little boy.

"All of them going home. Going home for…Christmas." Lloyds ended bitterly.

"I see" said the spirit softly "so….not one?"

"No. No one."

"…"

"I don't want to see anymore, spirit."

"Ahh, tut tut. I don't make the rules sweetie and neither do you this time. We still have places to visit."

In a rush of color and light, the two were swept away into a merry little staging room. One that might have been for storage containers, that was decorated simply with holly and red ribbon. Lloyds caught his breath. Both of them were looking at liveliest little Christmas Eve Hop you ever did see.

"I can't believe it" he said incredulously "That's Phessimig. Old Barry Phessimig. Seeing him here, alive again-"

"This isn't real, honey. Eyes on the prize, if you will" said the spirit, pointing toward the back corner. A petite brunette in a button-up dress sat patiently, eyeing an awkward and ill-dressed young man with a bad combover and nervous expression.

"Delilah…" ghost Lloyds whispered.

"Delilah" confirmed Nathan, nodding his head. "She wanted a future with you. But I'm sure you knew that. It didn't matter what you had or didn't have back then. She was willing to bet her heart and happiness on you."

Young Lloyds stole a furtive glance in Delilah's direction before promptly getting up to straighten a napkin on the table beside him. She moved cautiously in his direction, bringing out the blush on his face even more. "I let her go…I remember this Christmas now. I let her go. I was working so hard in my apprenticeship that I pushed her away. I was determined to succeed. And I did. And…"

Lloyds continued watching his younger self dance those first awkward, wonderful steps with her to 3rd rate, cheesy Christmas music. His eyes softened for a moment before closing them. He returned Fire Emblem's watchful gaze with a hard glare.

"And the success was worth it."

SWOOSH!


	2. Chapter 2

A Tiger and Bunny Christmas Carol Chapter 2

FEAST YOUR EYES

DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER

ENJOY YOUR YULETIDE SEMANTIC ARGUMENTS

DO NOT OWN TIGER AND BUNNY

SWOOSH!

Lloyds landed on his face in a pile of creamy substance he hadn't allowed himself to enjoy since his teen years. Before he could figure out who would place a perfectly good strawberry shortcake on the floor, a booming voice laughed and pulled him to his feet. Surrounding the old skinflint were enough mince pies, turkeys, and candied fruits to feed a small nation. Joyfully laughing at his expense was a great, barrel-chested man with tan, healthy, rosy skin, great, strong arms and a wide, gleaming smile. He wore a green robe with white trim and a crown of plenty on his head.

"Alexander Lloyds! Stand not amazed! Look on this bounty with your greedy little eyes" boomed the giant of a man, gesturing to the gleaming food around him.

"I don't know who your caterer is Sir, but I would make it worth your while to do business with him" said Lloyds smoothly, while surveying the glorious food.

"AAAAhhhaaaa!" laughed the giant genially, shaking the room with ease. Lloyds fell behind this time. "This is no mortal feast! This is the fruit of generosity, which you have long denied your fellow man."

"Is that so?" said Lloyds sarcastically "If they had any complain bad enough to merit all of this, then I should have heard from my lawyer by now."

"LLOYDS!" barked the jovial spirit "You have ignored the plight of those around you for far too long. If you continue then, mark me, your own SOUL will bear the weight of ALL that sorrow through ETERNITY!" bellowed the giant, knocking over the mince pies for emphasis. "Come with me now. Hold on to my robe, and see what I see, and know what I know."

This time, the spirit and Lloyds were lifted into the streets, light as a gust of wind. They flew over the trees, hilltops, stop signs and train stations without notice. On and on they flew until they came to a small Japanese-style house nestled into the hilly, barren range. The spirit planted Lloyds' feet right outside the Kaburagi's window. He peered inside.

The whole house was warmly lit from top to bottom. A green sash tied to two of the kitchen posts read: Welcome Home Dad! In yellow and black. There were a scarce few small things under the tree. When Lloyds craned his neck he could see the Christmas dinner cooking in the kitchen.

"Can they really afford all this every year on this salary?"

"With how much you pay? No, Lloyds. They have another benefactor this year. Shall we look inside?"

Both of them phased in through the outer wall. Lloyds decided he didn't quite like the sensation.

"Hey dad! You're on your way, right? Oh…..so, but…you asked him right?" said a small feminine voice. Kaede Kaburagi paced out of the kitchen, phone in ear, wiping her hands on her floured apron as she sat down on the couch. Lloyd's stomack found an interesting new knotting sensation with every word. "But he said-….no, I know Dad, I just want you home-*gasp* Oh!-is he doing okay? Kaede's voice shot from disappointed to worried instantly. "What's going on? Yeah, we have the heated blanket…Grandma keeps some cold medicine but….uhuh…okay, I'll be right at the door…yeah, I'll set up the spare room-how far away are you?...okay…I know dad…love you too, buh-bye." Click.

"Grandma I'll be in the spare room for a minute, it's important!" called Kaede across the house to the kitchen. Anju stopped cooking to come in and listen to her obviously stressed granddaughter.

"Kaede honey, is everything alright?"

"Dad called, he said Barnaby isn't feeling good. Says it hurts him to breathe and he's coughing up stuff. He has a fever and chills now. And they're on their way over. He needs to rest when he gets here. And on Christmas Eve too! And dad…  
Kaede looked at Anju who looked back at her knowingly.

"He's the only one who can really take care of Barnaby to make him feel better."

"What exactly does she mean by that?" asked Lloyds obliviously. "I was under the impression Barnaby hated the man. He certainly asked enough times for me to scrap the idea of being partners at all" said Lloyds. The spirit laughed again.

"It seems your veiled generosity has evolved into a great friendship. Few people will ever know how much Barnaby needs Kotetsu, especially in the state he's in now with the uncertainty concerning Jake."

Kotetsu opened the door carefully, calling out a 'Merry Christmas Everyone!" to the whole house. Barnaby clung to his shoulder, white as a sheet. He managed a weak 'Merry Christmas' and 'very sorry' mixed with incoherent mumbling toward Kaede, Anju and Muramasa through his face mask.

"What's wrong with Barnaby?" asked Lloyds immediately to the scowling spirit.

"Do you remember when he asked for Holiday Leave two days earlier than he intended? It wasn't for the holiday season. He couldn't hide his sickness very well anymore. He knew the likelihood of it getting approved. What he truly needed was rest. But he can do that on his own time, can he not?" Lloyds looked down slightly. "Now he is gravely ill in the middle of the countryside. And on Christmas no LESS!" boomed the Bull Tank of the West in a severe tone.

"Mister Barnaby, Merry Christmas! I'm really sorry you feel bad! Dad, the room is ready, and everything you asked for is in there."

Kotetsu ruffled her hair affectionately, grateful for her understanding.

"Thank you sweetheart. This could take a minute so how about you go help Grandma? Daddy couldn't be any prouder of you if he tried" Kotetsu says, slowly making his way to the back room amidst the worried glances of his family.

Curious, the pair followed Kotetsu and Barnaby to the spare room. "Uh-ah.." gasped Barnaby, his knees buckling slightly

"Allright that's enough of the tough act, Prancer" chided Kotetsu. He picked Barnaby up easy with his hundred power, not batting an eye as his partner shivered, coughing into his chest. Only the spirit and Lloyds could make out a low sigh of 'thank you' down the hallway.

"Does Kotetsu always take care of Barnaby this way?"

The great ghost seemed to swell with pride every time he looked in Kotetsu's direction.

"Lloyds," he said "If you started giving from tomorrow forward, for the rest of your life, it would still be a crumb next to the Feast of Spirit in that man's heart. I only pity you that you can't see it." The ghost of Christmas Present clamped a strong hand on Lloyd's shoulder and phased him into the room.

"Tetsu-please, g-go back and see everyone, I'll be fine now" Barnaby wheezed.

Kotetsu shook his head almost in laughter as he tucked him in, turning the electric blanket on 'High'.

"This is what happens when you don't take care of yourself, too Bunny. Family comes along and fixes it for you."

Barnaby smiled for a few seconds. Not long after taking the medicine Kaede had prepared, he made a few terrible choking sounds. Lloyds looked away, somewhat repelled by the sight of sickness. Kotetsu held the sick hero, thumping his back while keeping him close for warmth. The cold air outside didn't do him any favors, for sure.

"Tet-suu…m..sorry…"

"For what Bunny?" answered Tiger in a voice that chided Barnaby for apologizing about being sick. He wrapped another warm blanket around the sick hero and rustled through their family box of medicines.

"I wanted to…have fun at Christmas again…to forget the past, and be thankful for the people in my life…this year" whispered Barnaby before his breathing finally calmed down to a soft wheeze. "And I'm…hkackk!"

Kotetsu calmed him down with small, patient circles in his back again. Lloyds had never seen as genuine a smile as the one Barnaby gave Kotetsu in return.

"We will, I promise Bunny. I'm just sorry you have to spend Christmas Eve sick like this. If I could, I'd give us two whole weeks off" sighed Kotetsu, giving an exasperated look at the wall.

"….I know..and….Kot-tetsu?"

"Yeah, Bunny?"

"You're still the best gift that ever…ahappened to me-please….please don't leave.." Barnaby breathed.

Kotetsu's eyes furrowed as he watched Barnaby drift slowly into an uneasy sleep.

"I'm right here." Kotetsu whispers gently.

"It sounds like Pneumonia" said Lloyds disdainfully. "I'm sure as heroes they've seen much worse before. Although I still dispute your obvious accusation that Barnaby getting sick is my fault, I'll call as soon as possible and order him to see a doctor."

"It won't do any good" said the ghost disdainfully. Lloyds stopped trying to find his phone to make a mental note for when he got back. He seemed to be filled with outrage, shame, fear or a mix of the three.

"Battling sickness without morale from the ones you care about most is like fighting without armor. The smallest hit can….defeat you" said the spirit carefully. Lloyds stiffened at the tone of ghost Rock Bison's voice.

"Are you telling me that he will actually die within the night if Kotetsu specifically isn't there to take care of him?

The ghost looked away.

"I see…an empty chair at this table."

"What!?" stammered Lloyds like a reflex. "This-This is not a joke anymore. Whatever you call yourself if you claim to be good, you won't…let him die?"

"No? But what is dying to you?" countered the ghost. "Would you have the spirit of people around you die instead? Out of loneliness, sorrow, despair? When it's in your power to change that? You may as well kill him yourself. It would be a kinder fate" ended the spirit darkly.

Lloyds looked back at the Kaburagi's, weighing his options.

"I can't give them anything I don't have to give. The company is-"

"LLOOOOOYDS!" yelled the passionate ghost, clearly losing patience. "Don't you understand!? What is well in your reach to give you withhold for nothing but selfish gain! For the sake of humanity, think LESS like a business man, and more like a MAN!" thundered the giant, going out of focus.

"Spirit, I understand now I've fallen to the wayside in my expectations of people, and theirs of me, but that can be changed so easily. I'm not so bad at all, really, I-Spirit? Hello?"

A swirling darkness enveloped him, leaving his feet cold and senseless in the ground before a dimmer, snowier version of the Kaburagi residence.

Kotetsu opened the door soundlessly. His face was red from cold, or tears, or both. The life was drained from his posture. If he were any colder than he looked, he would have dropped on the spot.

Anju walked in the living room to see who came in the house. Her eyes met the ones of her broken son. His tie was missing and his shirt was ruffled. One sleeve was higher than the other, and his entire frame trembled. She never thought she would have to see that heartbroken look again, the same as those many years ago. Kotetsu looked down, falling to his knees at the doormat. The tears fell heavy on the 'Welcome' letters on the doormat. He pulled at his neck as though it itched, as though he had to get something away from himself to keep from choking. And then the tears stopped for a single second. From under his collar, his long fingers pulled slowly and deliberately on the end of the chain and held it, like a small bird, in his hand. Unfolding like a dream in his calloused palm, was a single, black ring.

Anju came forward, embracing him. There was hardly a sound, but Lloyds knew somehow, exactly what was said:

"I, I lost him, mom….I lost him, just like I lost her…" he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know son, I know, shhh, shhhh….." mumbled the older woman, tears falling as freely as Kotetsu's.

"He looked so scared, I-drove as fast as I could but-it was too late."

"Shhh"

"He told me not to cry….that he loved me too much to see it…that it broke his heart-and-"

"And what, Kotetsu sweetheart?"

"Merry Christmas. He said-hic, oh, Barnaby….n-no…"

Kotetsu couldn't speak anymore, clutching the ring into his palm until blood dripped onto the wooden floor. Without knowing it, Alexander Lloyds had begun crying as well. Truly, he had his head in the sand these past few years. But was it really destined to be this way?

"Spirit! Where are you!? Tell me!" he yelled "Tell me if it's true! If these are things that will be, or that may be! PLEASE!

Darkness took him again, and Lloyds found himself even colder, face to face with the headstones of outer Stern Build. Lloyds dragged himself up from the ground, his eyes dim with recognition.

In place of the genial giant was a hooded figure, cloaked in colors of icy blue, steely gray, and a face hid in shadow. The figure gestured to the hill of gravestones, wrought with ice and frost. Lloyds looked around for anything in the area that didn't spell death.

"What? That sign! The street sign! I know this place….Barnaby would always tell me that he's going to Stonewall to get lunch for a bit, and-I don't see any restaurants in sight-"

A paperboy cap walking uneasily in front of his nose shut him up. Tiger carried a small plastic bag and clutching paperwhites in his other hand. Taking his time, he stepped in front of the new, black headstone set to the right of Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. He sat down.

"I brought your favorite" he said in a casual voice. Only someone who knew Kotetsu would know how raspy it sounded. A bystander wouldn't notice the difference. This new voice had been tried too often and too long with lament and occasional screaming. Lloyds looked on carefully as Kotetsu arranged the paperwhites, their bright presence complimenting the snow and ice.

Kotetsu ate in silence, letting the wind carry away any sound of his quiet sobbing, munching, talking, or being there, at all. Lloyds shook his head over and over, this vision burning itself into his brain. "I don't understand….Why? Why Barnaby? Why death!? This shouldn't happen, it's not-This can't happen, it, it would destroy them both! Something this small! I can't believe it! Spirit! I understand now! I can change this, just give me the chance!"

The spirit said nothing but violently pointed at Lloyds with all the menace of a viper. Lloyds' heart jumped into his throat. It was then he realized that the spirit was pointing behind him, to a freshly dug grave. The headstone was well carved and ornate. Snow covered the inscription. Lloyds turned as white as that snow.

"S-Spirit, you have to answer me, whose…grave is this?"

The spirit glowed blue and in a sudden fiery blue blast of light, the snow flash boiled away from the headstone, leaving the name: Alexander J. Lloyds blaring in the sun.

"It belongsss….." whispered the ominous figure "to the man who forsake the gift of life"

Lloyds could only see a bright blue hand threatening his life. His heels teetered on the edge of the grave.

"no…NO! No Spirit! Spirit please! I will change! Keep Christmas alive in my heart! Give everything I have to give and cherish it! I will have new renewed faith in my fellow man! Another chance is all I ask! I can CHANGE!"

"Then…let justice be done."

All of the headstones in Stern Build Cemetery were bathed in blue light.


	3. Chapter 3

A Tiger and Bunny Christmas Carol Chapter 3

"GAHHH!" screamed Lloyds, thrashing his sheets off and sitting up in one motion. He looked to his left and right, felt his face and hands, laughed hysterically and ran down his twisting staircase, leaping for joy exclaiming: "I'm ALIVE! It hasn't come true! Christmas is HERE! I HAVEN'T MISSED IT!"

Falling head over heels into his expensive side table, he snatched his new work phone from its docking station and stared at the date time group like a new car. It blared the numbers 12-25 like a warm beacon.

"HA! I really haven't missed it! MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!" yelled Lloyds as he jumped into his second Royce and sped off onto the ramp heading out of town. Stopping at not at all to shave or get dressed and solely in his robe and nightcap, he ran to the 24hr department store, grabbing what gifts and food he could from every section, loading it into a cart and scaring everyone at checkout with his manic shouts of "Smile, you! It's Christmas!" and "that looks great! But it won't make you happy!" and the manager's favorite, before he was shooed out of the store: "you all shouldn't even be working right now! I have some strings to pull with the unions around here!"

One Stern dollar-stuffed Salvation Army tin later, he was en route to the Kaburagi's speeding like a mad man through almost no traffic in the cold snow. His Royce wove through the countryside, finally speeding up to the Kaburagi's, where the people inside swept about singing and giving thanks for being together. One moved a little slower than the rest.

"To Mr. Lloyds! The 'founder of the feast' if there ever was one!" laughed Kotetsu over the small Christmas dinner, raising his glass.

"Now really Kotetsu" said Anju sternly "the man gave you Christmas off at least. Comparing him to Ebenezer Scrooge is a bit harsh. The man isn't here so it's bad manners."

"You're right mom. We do wish him a Merry Christmas anyw-"

"Although it would have been nice for him to come over for dinner" interrupted Anju.

"Ah-*cough*-we give thanks for all that we ha-"

"Or to give you a bonus after all that mess…" she continued in an irritated tone.

"Even a few extra days might have been nice!"

"Mom, really. As a hero it's my job to sacrifice some-"

"Well good gracious above son! I do apologize but I take it all back now that I think on it! Too good to come over to my home for dinner is he!?" she growled "And treating you this way after all your loyalty! Big chin no good skinflint sherry sucking Grinch of a miser! That man is the biggest-!"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Kotetsu jumped to the door, opening it curiously.

"M-Mr. Lloyds Sir! This is a surprise, ah-"

Lloyds stepped into the living room with a huge sack for a man of his age to carry. He wore his most bored, condescending expression, reserved for Mondays and insurance company dealings.

"Mr. Kaburagi. Barnaby" he said curtly "Kotetsu. I believe I told you the schedule for this holiday season and what it meant if you didn't show up for work."

"M-Mister Lloyds, you gave us all the weekend off for Christmas, I-"

"Don't interrupt! Kotetsu I've reviewed all that you've done within the last few weeks, and decided…"

Barnaby, who was half-awake on the couch, sat up as best he could in worry and protest to listen with a nasty cough.

"To give you…" he continued. Anju was livid, grasping her wooden spoon tightly and Muramasa calmly rolled up his sleeves like second nature, ready for whatever might happen.

"My personal thanks."

Kotetsu blinked. He didn't quite know what to do with his hands until Lloyds handed him a decent, heavy parcel wrapped in green, and a red one for Barnaby.

"Uh-whah?" he stammered, "Mr Lloyds?"

"I have failed in expressing gratitude to the people who are consistently the lifeblood of my company. That falls on me. As a manager and as…"Kaede carefully stepped into the living room hearing the commotion, "as a person" he said.

"Here you are young lady. I hear that you are a valuable member of this team. Good work is rewarded on my watch. Merry Christmas." Lloyds handed her a purple package adorned with a pink bow.

"Wow. Thank you mister. Merry Christmas" she said, taking the present cautiously.

"And that's not all. Kotetsu, Barnaby you will both be getting a bonus in accordance with this years' upturn in profit. I believe Agnes can inform you of the exact amount as she will be coordinating the liquidation of that profit into a certain charity to the Sternbuild City Orphanage" he offered in Barnaby's direction.

Barnaby's face lit up from the news. "Mr. Lloyds, thank you. Wh-what brought this on?"

"The least I can do for you both. And for goodness' sake Barnaby, sit back down, you look like death warmed over" he chided. Kaede brought him some warm ginger tea and honey that he took gratefully.

"Which reminds me. There's no helping it. I need you to take two weeks paid sick leave to recover. And someone will have to stay with you. Constantly. To make sure you recover properly" he ended with a smile.

Barnaby's eyes shone with relief as he coughed into his cup. "Sir, I don't know what to say-"

"Whatever it is, Kotetsu can speak for you right now. I may be charitable, but I do run a business. You have work to do after this New Year. And I would rather not compete needlessly with the ball drop in New Yankee City when we are doing well enough. Now, you all can do me the final favor of taking these gifts and food off of my hands. I have a Christmas Party to attend today."

Muramasa and Kotetsu brought in food, Kaede brought in decorations and Lloyds carried in a huge turkey, so large that Anju held her heart in shock as he waddled into the kitchen with it.

"Mr. Lloyds, thank you so much" Kotetsu said, keeping back tears.

"No Kotetsu, I should be thanking you, for being a fine example. Perhaps there is a managerial position in your future should you show any interest in it."

"Gee, thanks Mr. Lloyds! I'll be sure to make up for the chicken incident last week befo-"Kotetsu stumbled, Lloyds' face turning a little green with the reminder.

"Well, maybe a generous stock option is more your speed..."

"Thank you Mister Lloyds. Merry Christmas!" called Kotetsu as Lloyds strode to his Royce with a small smile. Taking off again, he narrowly avoided a speeding ticket pulling up to Poseidon's Christmas Spectacular, changing over quickly into his spare suit in the trunk.

"Announcing Mr. Alexander Lloyds, CEO of Apollon Media, Chairman of the Hero Administration Committee, Benefactor of-"

Agnes' eyes went wide with shock as soon as he stepped in, slurping on her champagne in disgruntled anticipation. What did he want now?

Lloyds took the mic, striding into the room with more ease than the past 14 years "yes, yes thank you Sir, you're too kind. Merry Christmas to all of the Ladies and Gentlemen of both Poseidon and Apollon! You will forgive me for the late entrance. I would like to thank Sky High, of Poseidon, for his generous invitation."

"I don't believe it" the producer mumbled, staring toward the stage area.

Keith gave his customary salute and smile, having entertained the guests in costume.

"Christmas comes but once a year, and as leaders in our fields, we have the responsibility to set the example of good will, interest of peace, and generosity" he offered in Agnes and Saito's shocked faces.

"I am proud to announce the donation of 100,000 Stern Dollars to the Sternbuild Orphanage College Fund, in the interest of the Future of Stern build's children. All of which are precious, and should be the chief interest of the leaders in this city. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from the Apollon team. May our friendship last and remain strong through this New Year!"

The crowd burst into wild applause, the other Hero's cheering out in front. Lloyds took a breath in relief. He hadn't missed it. Christmas was here, and he got it right this time after getting it wrong for years. And he swore to himself, he swore he always would get it right for the rest of his days.

Two days later at the Kaburagi household, Kotetsu was feeding a disgruntled sickbug some soup.

"I can do it myself!"

"You're sick and I'll do it for you ya stubborn jackrabbit! Who do you think will clean it up if you spill it?!"

"Whose fault is that you clumsy-mmph!"

Kotetsu grinned evilly in triumph. Barnaby gulped half the soup into his windpipe with a scowl.

"I'm full. Can I have my *cough* dignity back now?"

"Not yet, there's still the orange juice and the medicine."

"Oh, joy-*cough*-haah, uhhhh…"

"Hey, easy" said Kotetsu seriously, pulling the sheets up again. He felt Barnaby's head. Kotetsu sighed in relief this time. "It's gone down. Thank God. We were almost up the creek, pal. I don't know what we would have done if Adrienne hadn't come to visit on Sunday. She probably wouldn't have bothered unless I was there. She's very shy. It was a miracle, all of it, this Christmas."

"How long have you two been friends?"

"She helped me out in high school because the doctors were not as accepting of NEXT patients back then. Her NEXT power is healing, and believe it or not it made it much harder on her going through college. She and Tomoe got along like sisters, and I introduced her to Rich, her future husband. She used to say that we were a perfect pair, that I 'broke things as much as she fixed things' hahahah!"

Barnaby snickered. He sighed back into the pillows. Thinking about spending Christmas without Tiger had scared him so much that everything seemed to hurt more and get worse. He didn't want to think about how painful it would be without him this year. He would have probably gotten bad enough to go to the hospital…

"You didn't finish the story yet" Barnaby reminded Kotetsu. Barnaby had wanted to read the copy of A Christmas Carol to Kaede and the family but his Pneumonia had worsened on Christmas Day. So, Kotetsu promised him he would read it when he pulled through.

"Oh yeah…right. Where did you say your parents kept this? It looks like a dog mauled it and it's so old I think that Franciscan monks wrote it, you know, you should be more careful with it-"

"The ending Kotetsu! *cough, cough* they always read it and let me say the ending" he yawned. Kotetsu smiled. Barnaby forgot that he took the sleeping medicine. He was more disgruntled that he had to read an English story because his English was not the best, but for Barnaby…

"Then the Kratchett family cheered, bidding Scrooge to sit down with them and dine at their table. At last he found the meaning of Christmas: to spread Good Will and Love to his fellow Man. The bountiful feast glistened and all hearts were warm and light as the wind on that Christmas Day" read Kotetsu in his best narrating voice. Barnaby felt his eyelids getting heavy, his breathing labored but calming down.

"Scrooge took Tiny Tim and placed him on his shoulder with glee. Tiny Tim beamed and looked around in gratitude and wonder at all the joy and said-"

Kotetsu looked up to see Barnaby sleeping. His hair was mussed, glasses folded carefully next to him. The dark circles of insomnia had ebbed back and his face had slight color from the warmth of the blankets and Kotetsu's reindeer socks. He was positively angelic. Kotetsu placed the book down gently and, without waking Barnaby, held him close, whispering: "Merry Christmas, little Bunny" into his ear before placing him down to sleep.

"And God Bless us" said Kaede from the doorframe, running over to Kotetsu to give him a big hug, "Everyone."


End file.
